worlds_dividedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Begining
I could of died, like i was suppose to. But if it wasn't for my friend Hansel i would be dead.They always tell you to stay on the path, never talk to strangers, and fear the woods. I never listened.I thought I was something that I wasn't a fighter. I thought I could Handle was lurked in the dark corners of the woods. That's when it all started. You may know me as the famous witch hunter, Kenna Crepsley. And this is my story. The Beginning I was walking through the woods.It was a cold snowy day and almost sundown.I was told to never go into the woods. They tell you to always stay on the path never talk to strangers. I was walking through the woods in My red leather jacket, white blouse, my black pants along with my Black boots. I saw a woman walking around "Are you lost?" I asked The woman turned around, she was a witch. she screamed and bared her teeth. I ran Screaming for help "HELP!" "HELP! ME!" I fell on a log and tripped. I turned around and walked backwards on my hands and legs. The witch grabbed my leg and pulled me to a big hole in the ground. "NO!" I screamed I kicked the witch "HELP!" I screamed A man in a black leather jacket held a gun to the witches head "Drop her." The man said The witch tried to get away. She elbowed his chest and he fell to the ground I grabbed a log and hit the witch and knocked her down. He shot her I fell to me knee's and started to cry. "It's ok," The man said "What's your name?" he asked "K-k-k, Kenna." I said "I'm Hansel." Hansel helped me up. He was so strong "I'll take you back to town." He told me I walked with Hansel to town Everyone stared at us "Where do you live?" Hansel asked "Where's your family?" Hansel asked "I have no family.." I said It was true, my family was dead. Killed. By a monster. "Well," Hansel said looking at me in the eyes His eyes were so perfect. "You can stay with me and my sister." "I can teach you how to protect yourself, and get you food." hansel said Hansel walked me to his and Gretel's house "This is where we live." he said I ran my fingers along the wall. I turned around "Thank you." I said with a smile Hansel smiled back "Your welcome." A week had passed, and Hansel had already put me through training Hansel stood in a barn He was wearing his famous off white shirt, brown leather vest, brown boots, black pants, and even his black fingerless gloves. "considering that fact that you are like a delicate wild flower, I will teach you my best fighting tactics." Hansel said And so that's the Day hansel began to teach everything he knew he taught me how to accurately shoot a gun. "You ready?" He asked Hansel stood in a fighting stance "Yes." I grinned I swung my fist at Hansel he caught and threw me on the ground. And sat on me. "Now what do you do?" Hansel asked I brought my arms together and shifted my weight I hit hansel in the face with my elbowed he fell back. I ran, did a triple front flip. and stood in a fighting stance Hansel charged at me. I ducked and he fell over my back. "Good job." He said "Now help me up." I bent over and gave Hansel my hand. Hansel threw me down and sat on top of me "never underestimate your opponent ." Hansel said "Aye, aye." I said with a smile. I guess Hansel wasn't thinking I saw a look in his eyes. He bent down a little and Kissed my check. Hansel got up, he put on his jacket. and left. I sat there wondering why he kissed me. I got up and put on my Green leather Jacket. I was Gretel's at first, now she wears a black one. I walked out the barn and saw Hansel carrying a pumpkin, a girl stopped and talked to him. I stood watching from a milk cart. I stole a bottle of milk and slipped it in my bag. Hansel walked over to me. "Who was that I asked?" "It doesn't matter." Hansel said Hansel picked up my bag and left. The girl that was talking to him was watching him. "Who are you?" I asked "Mina." the girl said in a Irish accent. "Who are you?" Mina asked me "Kenna," I said "Kenna Crepsley." Hansel called my name "KENNA!" He yelled "I'm coming Hansel!" I yelled back I ran to Hansel. "What are you doing?" He asked in a stern voice. he grabbed my arm tightly and threw me against the wall "What Where You Doing?!!?" He said in a stern voice. "Your.." I said "Your Hurting me." I said "sorry." Hansel said dropping my arm. "I just asked who that girl was, that you were talking to." I said "I told you not to ask." "Who is she?" I yelled back. "A girl I like." hansel said "Then why did you Kiss me?!" I yelled "I-I-I- I wasn't thinking." Hansel stuttered "Ya know what." I said angrily "I'm not thinking either." Kenna kissed Hansel on the lips and stomped off. I ran into Hansel and Gretel's lodge. And threw myself on the bed. Hansel walked in. I turned around from him. "I know," Hansel said to me. "I Kissed you. i wasn't thinking." Hansel said to me. "Can we start over?" I asked "I don't want to start over." He smiled. "Just don't tell Mina I kissed you." he said to me. I didn't understand what was so great about Mina. She wasn't even Pretty. "You have soft lips." He said to me. I looked into his eyes and thought about how strong and protective he was. "You do too." I said in a soft tone. Gretel walked in "How's the training?" She asked Hansel "Good." "Kenna, do you want to go out and spend time with me in the market?" Gretel asked me. That night Gretel and I attended a celebration in the town of Daggerhorn. A wolf had been attacking the town and they had killed it.Hansel had tagged along to help protect me in a case of danger. The music started and everyone started dancing. Hansel took my Hands and we started dancing. All the girls started to Shimmy. So did I. Hansel grabbed my waist and dipped me down. The sound of the War Horn screeched out through the forest and all through the town. Hansel and I put our hands together and we walked around each other in a circle. Suddenly a big black wolf ran into the celebration "WOLF!" Everyone screamed. The wolf ran up to a few people and killed them Hansel and I ran to the church. Gretel was on the church grounds. I tripped up and fell the wolf stood on top on me baring it's teeth I stabbed it in the arm with a wooden stake I got up and ran to the church. Hansel held me tight. the wolf walked up to the church and growled. I did what i knew i could do. I grabbed Hansel's shot gun and shot the wolf in the shoulder. The wolf howled and stepped on the holy grounds it's paw burned I shot it again. The wolf fell over. Dead "SHE KILLED IT!" A man cheered I couldn't believe that I killed it. Hansel had his mouth wide open. That night we fled back to Augsburg. When we got back Hansel sat me down and looked into my eyes. "Kenna," he said "You realize that you just killed a major predator?" he asked me. "But it was so easy," I said "If the people weren't so afraid they could get things done." I said. A month had passed, So much had happened. Mina had died and Hansel was depressed. He did learn to trust me more. I had already learned to trust him with my life. Though he would never feel the same, I sadly had fallen in love with him. He was Rouge and Peasant.And everyone knew it. The Sheriff Saw him as a Scoundrel. I walked along the streets with him, men, women, children, and the elders stared at us. "Who can such a lovely girl like herself manage to even talk to a dour dollop of doleful dimwit like his self?" the elders would whisper, The truth was Hansel wasn't a dimwit, he was very smart. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To the pub." Hansel said. A boy, about 21 followed Hansel and I, he had black hair and green eyes. he was tall, 6ft5. A came up from behind me and smacked my butt. hansel whipped around and aimed his shotgun at his head. "Don't ever touch her like that," Hansel said swiftly placing the gun on the boys head. " AM I CLEAR?" Hansel yelled. "Y-y-y-yes sir..." the boy trailed off. Hansel raised the gun up and smacked the boy in the back with it. It made me feel safer. "He's killing him!" A woman yelled. The Sheriff came out yelling. "WHAT IS IT NOW??!?" He fussed he looked up and saw Hansel. "you.." the sheriff said in an icy voice "Take your Scud and your sister with you." the Sheriff said. I walked to the Sheriff. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I twisted his wrist till i heard a little pop. the Sheriffs men raised there guns. Hansel also raised his. "DON'T!" he yelled. the men lowered their guns and so did hansel. "just don't," "You need a gun." Hansel said, he placed the brown worn down leather strap on his back, that held up his shotgun. "Will I ever become a witch hunter." I asked. my words trailed off. "no," Hansel said "It's to dangerous." " I can take care of myse-" "You will NEVER EVER risk your life the way I do." Hansel said "There are so many things about me you don't know." hansel continued For some reason my heart hurt. Everyone stared. "HANSEL!" I yelled Hansel turned around. I ran to him and practically jumped in his arms I hugged him. "I'm sorry about Mina." I said Mina died trying to fight. Gretel said she was no match any way. "I never want what happened to her, to happen to you," Hansel said "My little wild flower." I looked up into his eyes, he bent down and kissed me. Everyone stared. Hansel let me go. "Umm, yeah, and thanks." He said Hansel wasn't all that serious. he could very embarrassed. very easily. I button up my red leather jacket and fixed my black boots. I walked pass everyone and into A Market. The market was warm inside, and smelt of Candles. I ran my hand along a table. "Hello Missy." The shop keeper said cheerfully. "Hi Mertel." I said back. Gretel walked in holding a witches Wand. "How much for it?" she asked Mertel. "10 pounds." Mertel said. Gretel gave Mertel the wand and in return Mertel gave her the money.Category:In loveCategory:Bount HuntersCategory:WitchCategory:EvilCategory:HuntersCategory:HunterCategory:Witch HunterCategory:Female charactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female characterCategory:Male charactersCategory:HumansCategory:Human